Conventional apparatuses for taking out a molded product, which is used as fixed on a platen of a molding machine, are disclosed in FIGS. 4 and 5 of JP 2009-269100 A (Patent Document 1) and a product catalog (Non-Patent Document 1) of apparatuses for taking out a molded product manufactured and sold by the applicant under the name of Servo Traverse Robots RC etc. FIGS. 8A and 8B are each a perspective view schematically illustrating how a typical conventional apparatus 1′ for taking out a molded product is mounted onto a fixed platen 103 of a molding machine 101. FIG. 9A is a sectional view of a conventional support member 5′ of the apparatus for taking out a molded product as taken in the horizontal direction. FIG. 9B is a perspective view of the conventional support member. The conventional apparatus 1′ includes the support member 5′ which supports a lateral frame 3′. The support member 5′ includes a bottom plate 7′, a pair of side plates 8′ and 9′, a top plate 10′, a first reinforcing plate 11′, and a second reinforcing plate 12′. The bottom plate 7′ is disposed along the upper surface of a mounting base 105. The pair of side plates 8′ and 9′ each have an upright wall portion 81′, 91′ and an extended wall portion 82′, 92′. The upright wall portions 81′ and 91′ extend upright respectively along one pair of opposed sides of the bottom plate 7′. The extended wall portions 82′ and 92′ extend in the lateral direction from the upright wall portions 81′ and 91′, respectively. The top plate 10′ faces the bottom plate 7′, and is connected to the pair of side plates 8′ and 9′. The first reinforcing plate 11′ and the second reinforcing plate 12′ are disposed with a predetermined spacing therebetween in the direction of arrangement of another pair of opposed sides of the bottom plate 7′ that are different from the one pair of opposed sides, and connected to at least the bottom plate 7′ and the top plate 10′. The bottom plate 7′ is provided with flange portions 71′ and 72′ on the outer side of the second reinforcing plate 12′ and the first reinforcing plate 11′, respectively. A first through hole row 61′ of a plurality of through holes H and a second through hole row 62′ of a plurality of through holes H are formed in the flange portions 71′ and 72′ along the second reinforcing plate 12′ and the first reinforcing plate 11′, respectively. The support member 5′ is fixedly mounted onto the mounting base 105 by inserting a plurality of bolts into the plurality of through holes H and a plurality of threaded holes (not illustrated) formed in the mounting base 105 to be opened in the upper surface with the plurality of through holes H in each of the through hole rows 61′ and 62′ being aligned with the plurality of threaded holes, and by screwing threaded portions of the plurality of bolts into the threaded holes.